1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new horseshoe with improved adherence and resilient properties and a method for manufacturing the same and, more particularly the invention refers to a horseshoe comprising a core piece, preferably made from metal, at least partially encased by a resilient material, preferably a rubber compound vulcanized on the core piece, the core piece including a leading sector wherein the rubber cover begins to slip from the core piece at the first stages of the use of the new horseshoe in the hoof of a horse, the leading sector being provided with means to prevent the torn out rubber cover from being propagated out of the leading sector.
To the purpose of the present specification the term "ground" means any kind of surface on which a horse wearing the horseshoe can walk or run, including soil, pavement, rocks, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to provide a several types of horseshoes all made of metallic materials, preferably iron and, in special applications, made of aluminum. Although during years and years these horseshoes have been widely used with satisfactory results the same suffer from several drawbacks, particularly when the same are worn by horses that are to be used in particular applications, such as in sports or in activities in city pavements.
Particularly in the case wherein the horses have to move over rigid and hard surfaces such as pavements the conventional metal horseshoes directly transmits the impacts from the pavement onto the horse hoof with detrimental consequences to the animal. Another drawback that is widely usual when using metal horseshoes in pavements is that the horseshoe has no the necessary adherence with the pavement, thus the horseshoes does not grip enough to the pavement and the horse may easily skid over the ground and fall down with the risk of breaking a leg. The skidding risks increase when the pavement is wet due to rain, for example. This situation becomes worse when the animal is running and must suddenly stop or turn, with the result of loosing stability and falling down the floor. Horses for pavement are widely used by security forces such as police forces wherein the rider must be safe to comply with the work of to which he was appointed and the raider can not pay attention enough to the irregularities of the ground such as steps or sidewalks curbs.
In other situations such as in the practicing of sports, such polo, horse races, equitation, etc., it is necessary to count on the gripping and stability of the horse to get the better performance thereof for obtaining the best results, scores, etc. A sport horse have to run, to suddenly stop, to suddenly turn, and to have a firm grip to the ground to keep a uniform speed, particularly in horse racing, even when the animal is taking a curved and is inclined as a result of the centrifugal forces. When the horse slightly tilts upon turning along a curve of the race track the adherence to the ground, either grass, sand, soil, etc. must be optimal not only to get the higher speed but also to guarantee the jockey safety.
It would be therefore convenient to have a horseshoe that is not affected of the above mentioned drawbacks and can be safely used in any kind of surfaces such hard and rigid floors, wherein the gripping and adherence effect between the horseshoe and the ground is optimal without the horse being damaged by the continuous impacts of the hooves against the ground.